An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two or three-dimensional diagnostic images of internal features of an object (e.g., human organs).
Generally, the ultrasound system provides a relatively narrow view angle. This is so that scanning is performed for multiple examination locations of a target object to form ultrasound images corresponding to the respective examination locations. The ultrasound images may be outputted by using an echo printer. The examination is then implemented through the outputted ultrasound images. However, it may be difficult to intuitively recognize which part is scanned or which ultrasound image corresponds to an up, down, left or right ultrasound image of the target object. Thus, the ultrasound images may be outputted together with image indicators (e.g., icons) indicative of corresponding examination parts. The image indicators may be also referred to as body markers. The image indicators may be overlaid on the ultrasound images as texts. For example, if a user selects a text button on a control panel provided by the ultrasound system, then a text input window may be activated on the ultrasound image. The user may manipulate a track ball mounted on the control panel to position a cursor on the text input window for text input. Inputting the text may be performed by using a keyboard, which is also mounted on the control panel. However, inputting the text in such fashion may take a long time and greatly inconvenience the user. Also, since the image indicators are directly selected by the user, the image indicators may be incorrectly set.